When the Last pedal falls a challendge of time
by I luv dorks
Summary: ByakuyaxOC Byakua and Tousei are Best freinds Tousei is in love with Byakuya. Byakuya is clueless.The time grows near for them to find a potentail partner in life. Will Tousei win Byakuya's love before the last pedal falls?
1. Chapter 1

When the last pedal falls- A challenge of time

When the last pedal falls- A challenge of time

The six o' clock hour is one of the most beautiful of a day. The sun and the moon are

Together in the sky watching as the day grows beyond the very hour of six.

" Tousei look alive!" a guy's voice rang through her ears

"EMC2"Says the dazed girl who was now frightened

"Tousei you slacker" The guy laughs

"Shut it Kuchiki, you're not the best in science either" She snarls. The younger Kuchiki boy let's out a hearty laugh.

"Oh we both know that, I'm laughing at how you feel asleep during class and to top that off you talked in your sleep". The brown haired teen blushed with embarrassment as she got out of class then headed of to her home.

"You're gonna be in a lot of troubled tomorrow" He snickers.

"Don't remind me" she says in an unenthused nearly dead tone. The two walked some more of the way in silence until it was about to kill them.

"Hey Tousei the Sakura pedals are falling "he says stopping in mid stride.

"Wow how could I not have noticed that" She says looking at the white and pink flower pedals falling gently above her head.

"Because you were so busy arguing with me to pay attention to your surroundings" He sneers

"Shut up Byakuya!" she says in an annoyed voice

"Hey, Hey now Tousei that's no way for a noble lady to speak" Byakuya teased

"And a nobleman should not be as annoying as you!" Tousei snarls.

"Why I never-"Byakuya was interrupted by his grandfather's call

"Byakuya! Are you home yet?"

"Goodbye Iitoshi see I'll see you later on" he says running through is gates to his large home. Tousei's noble home was only a yard or 2 away from The Kuchiki residence. She came through the door silently and was greeted by no one. She was alone so she went up to her rather large room and rested.


	2. Chapter 2

Tousei plunged into deep slumber dreaming of complicated and hard to figure out things

Tousei plunged into deep slumber dreaming of complicated and hard to figure out things.

Tousei a low raspy voice called in a whispering tone

Tousei it called again. She awoke in a cloudy shadowy place.

"Hello?" The confused girl calls out. She was confused dazed and terrified.

"Hello?!" she called out with a more frightened tone

Tousei calm down do not be alarmed the voice continued.

"Who and where are you"

"I am " . Tousei could not hear its name.

"What?".

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"WHO WHAT WHEN WERE WHY" Tousei screeched awaking from her rather odd dreams.

"My god Tousei you are just the biggest screw up" An obnoxious sneered.

"Shut up Arminiae" Tousei yells at her older sister.

"I mean, how can that Kuchiki boyfriend of yours put up with you do" she teases.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Tousei says on the defensive

"Sure he isn't" She says mockingly.

"GIRLS STOP ARGUING AND COME DOWN STAIRS" Tousei's mother called down the stairs

"Yes mom" Tousei and Arminiae groaned as they came down stairs. Dinner was prepared for 2 families. The table was dressed and they could tell something was gonna go down at the house tonight.

"Uh mom what's going on" Arminiae asked sitting down at the table.

"You didn't tell them lady Kaede?" The maid asked while placing the food on the table.

"We're having the Kuchikis' over for dinner today Armi so you and Tou-Tou just take a seat before- DING DONG

"Until they get here" she finishes frantically.

"Armi go get your father, Tousei sit down and look professional, Miyabi (the maid) go answer the door" her mother ordered. Within seconds the Kuchiki family, basically Byakuya and his grandfather walked in and sat down. Armi was back with father and the dinner was on.

"Welcome Kuchiki family to the humble Iitoshi estates" Tousei's mother states.

"We are happy to be here Lady Kaede" Byakuya's grandfather says humbly. Byakuya stood quietly. His grandfather elbows him and orders him to talk.

"Good evening "he says simply. Tousei stares at Byakuya. He acted so different around her and now he was just so quiet.

"Good evening Byakuya how are your studies going I understand you and Tousei are in the same class" your father says with his usual quirky smile.

"They're going well Master Kazuto "he says to your father.

"Tou-Tou must be the biggest screw up in class isn't she "Armi sneered

"ARMI" she screeched embarrassed

"Tou-Tou" Byakuya snickered.

"Ugh I'm going for a walk" She says running off.

"Go join her Byakuya" Byakuya's grandpa says shoving him off.

"I'll go too" says Armi.

"Oh no you don't you started it" Mother says plopping her back in her seat. Byakuya chased after Tousei until they finally met under a tree.


	3. The better side of byakuya

When the last pedal falls chapter 3-(THE BRIGHTER SIDE OF BYAKUYA)

**When the last pedal falls chapter 3-(THE BRIGHTER SIDE OF BYAKUYA)**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own anything but Tousei's character and family**_

_**Other notes:**__** Byakuya is friendly in this present time in the story , he actually behaved this was as a kid I found that out by reading the manga.**_

Tousei ran away from her home to the sakura tree where she sought comfort in current state of embarrassment. Arminiae was so ruthless sometimes. Her mother and father don't quite help in those situations in fact they make them much worse thus getting Tousei were she is right now; under the ever blooming sakura tree.

"Tousei are you okay?" a familiar voice calls.

"Byakuya! You followed me out here" She says utterly in shock. Her eyes widened and a smirk formed on her face

"Don't get so excited Tousei, it's not like did it free will, the old man made me" he says as he started for her

"Oh" she says as her voice dropped as well as her head.

"Oh you were expecting me to rush after you as if you were my woman?" He says with a condescending tone

"Ugh! Don't flatter yourself Byakuya Kuchiki" She says now uber annoyed. She turned away obviously embarrassed by the thought Byakuya cared for her. There was a short silence before Byakuya did the unexpected. Tousei feels two arms wrap around her embracing her from behind.

"Byakuya?" She says trying not to sound too surprised like she did last time. He tightened his embrace and nuzzled his face on her neck.

"Tousei, you're way too gullible you should know by now that I would have come for you with or without my Grandfather's orders" he says softly.

"Byakuya... You're very complicated it's hard to understand you sometimes" Tousei says absently. Byakuya sighs "Whatever".

"So Tousei tell me why'd you run away from dinner" he continues still having Tousei in his grasp.

"Armi and my parents were embarrassing me again and … well… you wouldn't understand cause you have no siblings and embarrassing parents" She huffed.

"Oh really? I thought it was because I called you Tou-Tou" He teased. Tousei got annoyed.

"Oh yeah I think it's because you're full of crap" She says coming inches to his face. Byakuya snickers and was about to say something witty when.

"DDDDDOOOOOORRRRRRRKKKK!!"

"Arminiae" Tousei and Byakuya say in unison

"You two are unbelievable I've been watching you dorks for the last 20 minutes; you've getting closer and closer but never made the move, my gosh you guys are hopeless" She says obnoxiously. Tousei and Byakuya's faces grew red. They looked at each other then to Armi.

"Um I'm all better now Byakuya um let's go back in shall we" Tousei says frantically

"Um yes we should" He agrees. They both run off back to the Iitoshi residence away from Arminiae.

"I'm glad I don't have siblings" Byakuya snickers

"Shut up, some people are more fortunate than others to be born with out lewd siblings like Arminiae" Tousei says entering her home. Byakuya laughs.

"Oh there you two are" Tousei's mother chimed in unison with her father

"Lady Kaede Master Kazuto" Byakuya said respectfully

"Master Byakuya"

"Well it was nice speaking with you about our situation but the hour is late and Byakuya and I must bid you ado" Byakuya's grandfather says with a bow. Tousei and her parents bowed to them as well.

"Goodbye Kuchiki family" Tousei says sweetly. Tousei returns outside to watch as Byakuya walked home but not as if she were a stalker. Tousei to some extent admitted to herself she had a "small" crush on Byakuya. She sits under the sakura tree and reminisced on the past events of the night.


	4. An arranged marriage is it me?

When the last pedal falls chapter 4 Arranged Marriage

_**When the last pedal falls chapter 4 Arranged Marriage **_

Tousei watched the moon and stars as the night was still young and she was not yet ready to sleep. She always found herself at peace when under the sakura tree. She couldn't help but think back to earlier events that night when Byakuya embraced her and comforted her. That was really out of his Character. She blushes thinking about the possibility that in his own way he may like her too.

"Nonsense" she said to herself shooing out the thoughts of Byakuya from her mind.

"Hey miss Kuchiki". Tousei furrowed her brows know it was Armi with something stupid to say. She couldn't help but think I cant wait till she goes back to the 6th division from her vacation then she can leave me alone

"Will you ever leave alone Arminiae" She says annoyed

"Hey Tousei I was only practicing for when I have to call you that permanently" Armi chuckled.

"What are you talking about lewd" She spat.

"I heard Mom Dad and Captain Kuchiki e talking about an arranged marriage for master Byakuya when he was old enough" Armi teased.

"You're lying, how do you know it's me" Tousei says while blushing

"It's no joke Tou-Tou you and Byakuya better start planning your lives together who else could it be other than you" Armi says with a grin from ear to ear.

_**WITH BYAKUYA……**_

"A WHAT!!" Byakuya shrieks while twitching.

"The Iitoshi family and were discussing it, and we think an arranged marriage would be best, we'll have to search for the special of course she'll be a noble but which one is unknown" He explained.

"But I want to choose who I'll marry Grandfather" Byakuya protested

"Its official when you are promoted from the training academy we'll start the search for your wife". There was no helping it.

_**WITH TOUSEI…… the next morning**_

Tousei awoke the next morning ready for the academy. Armi left a not on the table saying:

I just got emergency orders from captain Kuchiki my vacation got cut short so I'm back on duty for the Gotei 13. It was fun while it lasted, especially teasing Tousei. See next time

Arminiae Iitoshi

Tousei rolled her eyes thinking something along the lines of good riddance lewd

She ate breakfast quickly and ran off to the Shinigami academy.

"Hey Tousei". Tousei turns around quickly to see Byakuya approaching her

"Why are you in such a rush we'd be on time if we walked" He says in his usual tone.

"I wanted to make sure I don't screw up today" She says catching her breath

"Sorry Tou-Tou but theirs no helping you in that department" He laughs

"Oh shut up and STOP CALLING ME TOU-TOU IT'S TOUSEI, TOUSEI!!" She says ready to rip his head off. Byakuya laughs but not obnoxiously like he usually does, this time it sounded like he was really humored by Tousei not just being sadistic.

"Byakuya?" Tousei says confused

"Tousei if there's one thing I have to do it's cherishing these moments we have together I'll never get these times back"He says walking on ahead. since when is Byakuya Confucius Tousei thought raising and eyebrow.

"Come Tousei time is of the essence" Byakuya says stretching his hand out to the dodling Tousei. Tousei runs to him and they continue the way to the academy. Tousei I don't to ever forget you, The next few month I'll be as kind as I can to you so the memories I have with you would be cherish able


	5. Just how much do you care?

Tousei, poor, Tousei was at it again

_**When the last pedal falls –I care for you**_

In this chapter Byakuya will show Tousei just how much he cares about her , which encourages Tousei for the future and also the Mysterious Being comes back again will Tousei learn its name?

Tousei, poor, Tousei was at it again. She tries so hard but failed again. Today had not been her day. She screwed up in every class but screwed up the worst in kido. She exploded a spell on herself and nearly took out the whole class with her. Tousei was so embarrassed.

"Good Going screw up!" her class mates yelled

"What an unreliable girl, do you really expect to be a Shinigami when you're this sloppy" Her teacher scorned while shooing her out of class. Byakuya, who was in the same class, just felt sorry for Tousei She failed in everything he exceeded in which was everything.

"My apologies class usually all my students become captains or lieutenants but I'd be surprised if she's even let into the Gotei 13 let alone pass the graduation exam" the teacher snarled. The classmates laughed amongst each other. Byakuya was angry.

"You just cant talk about Tousei like that , She's been trying her hardest to succeed in her studies, if she was incompetent then , she wouldn't have been chosen for gifted classes!, You all scorn Tousei because she screws up, but she's trying her best,-

"Quiet yourself Byakuya You're the main one to pick on Tousei" One of the other students scoffed. Byakuya got even angrier.

"I do it because I'm her friend you do it because you're-

"To hell with all of you!"Byakuya says walking out of class. He exited school grounds and made his way to Tousei's house in search for her

**With Tousei….**

Tousei ran home as tears fell from her eyes the poor girl could not have felt any worse. She was warding off constant thoughts of suicide. She sat in bed crying as she looked up into the ceiling.

"Tousei…" The voice was familiar low comforting and Raspy

"Hello?" she answers in a questioning voice

"Tousei everything will be alright" it said

"Who are you?" She asks

"Saiki Bake--"The rest Tousei couldn't hear

"What? Saiki Bake what? Please tell me your name again!" Tousei reached to the ceiling begging the voice not to go.

"Everything will be alright Tousei, goodbye now" The voice faded.

"Not again" Tousei groaned. Tousei laid back in her bed .After a few seconds she heard tapping sounds on her window. Someone had the gall to throw pebbles at her window. She trudged to her window and opened it. After doing so she was belted by another three pebbles. She was furious

"ALRIGHT ASSHOLE SHOW YOURSELF" she screamed. Saying this Byakuya flash stepped into her vision

"Yo" he says with a smile

"Byakuya… did you come after me?" Tousei said in awe. Byakuya tilted his head downward while a smile formed on his face.

"Connect the dots Tousei, if school isn't out for another 45 minutes and I'm here with you, what do you think?"

"Shut up, we both know I'm a screw up you'd need to explain yourself in order for me to understand" Tousei scoffed turning away.

"From now on Tousei I wont call you that because I know you're competent and … I believe in you" He says while taking Tousei's hand. Tousei's eyes widened as stars filled them; Tousei had always liked Byakuya but she had her own funny way of showing it, had Byakuya finally saw through Tousei's childish scheme, has he seen Tousei's true feelings for him after all the years that they've known each other (That's a lot of years).

"Tousei no matter how much I joke and toy with you, I honestly do care for you, so much that I told off the teacher for grinding your name in the dirt" he said ever so sincerely. Tears filled poor Tousei eyes she couldn't believe this was all happening. She lunged forward taking Byakuya into an embrace.

"You really do care about me Byakuya" Tousei said through tears of joy. Little did she know she was being watched. Tousei's parents were right behind her door smirking

"Do we think we should tell her" Master Kazuto asked looking to his wife

"Not yet, the times not right" She responds as they leave the two love struck teenagers alone.

_**Back to Byakuya and Tousei **_

Byakuya and Tousei broke away as they smiled to each other.

"Tousei I must go now I promised to help my grandfather with his paperwork today" He says while waving goodbye

"Goodbye Byakuya" She says waving to him as she watched him walk away. Tousei made up her mind. She could tell that he had feelings for her but he didn't love her like she loved him.

"I'll win him over!" she said punching her fist in the air. She was determined to make Byakuya love her. /she was going to leave the Tousei she was today and transform herself to be the Tousei she will be tomorrow

"Alright Tousei no more screwing up, cause if you do you'll never live with yourself if you lose him" She said inwardly.


	6. Fastfoward, nows my chance

When the last pedal falls- fast forward

_**When the last pedal falls- fast forward**_

_In this chapter the time skips to the next three years just a few weeks before Byakuya and Tousei graduate. Yes I did say Tousei was gonna graduate and on top of that at the top of her class. She was no longer the screw up _

Today was the day everyone got their zanpoktou. (I don't exactly know the process of how they get their zanpoktou so I'll just make it up). Each classmate chose the sword they wanted. A short kanta in a white sheath with a black dice hanging from it caught Tousei's eye.

"This one" she said picking it up. Her teacher smiled

"Remember now don't go to the sword you is coolest, go to the one that calls out to your heart for this sword will be your soul partner". Tousei closed her eyes and listened to her heart.

"Tousei Remember me". Tousei froze she remembered the voice.

"Saiki Bake … Saiki Bake" she kept repeating to herself

"Saiki Bake Saiki Bake"

"My name is Saiki Bakemono, the wisdom phantom here to lead you lady Tousei of the Iitoshi house" it spoke then faded away. Tousei's power was awakened.

"Lead me to victory, Saiki Bakemono" She said absentmindedly. Suddenly she went intangible as if she were a ghost. The whole class saw and gaped in awe.

"Tousei! You've learned you're initial release within seconds of meeting your Zanpoktou… how did you do it?" Her teacher

"Well..." She trailed off

"Aww no fair how come Tousei's sword tells her it's name within seconds and most of us have to wait years before we can hear it's name" a student complains.

"Some Zanpoktou work differently" he says while looking at Tousei strangely.

"Class dismissed" he said while thinking to himself.

Tousei was the first one out of class.

"Tousei wait for me" A deeper voice called. Tousei shivered

"Byakuya, I have to get used to your voice it's so low it sends shivers up my spine" Tousei joked

"Oh you're just hilarious Tousei, my voice isn't that low" He said in denial

"It's low compared to your other tone" She teased poking his nose.

"Don't be mad because you haven't changed since we first started the academy" Byakuya sneered

"Just what are you saying Byakuya" She said in an ominous tone

"I think you know" He says walking ahead

"Oh you're saying I haven t matured" she said going after him

"Yep both inside and out" He teased. As he chuckled he soon met a fist to his face.

"Ouch what'd you do that for!" he said pissed off.

"For being a pervert Byakuya" She said walking on. He followed.

"You're so defensive Tousei I was only joking" he said while rubbing his bruised cheek. Tousei just glanced at him then turned away.

"Tousei". She didn't answer him.

"Tousei" He called her again but she still didn't answer him. She kept walking

"Tousei-

"Shh Byakuya look" she said pointing upward. He looked up and saw the sakura blossoms falling.

"It's hard to believe spring has come again Byakuya, within days we'll be graduating the academy" she said switching the subject. Byakuya adverted his vision to the ground knowing the time had come.

"Byakuya why the long face I know your cheek still doesn't hurt from when I hit you" she asked.

"The time draws near for me to look for a wife Tousei" he says as a smile gradually forms on his face. He was close to his house so they walked along a bit longer. Tousei had a surprised look plastered on her face "Did he just say wife" she thought. They got to Byakuya's house and saw a line of women standing in line waiting for Byakuya.

"Tousei I want you to help me find a suitable wife, the elders say they would like me to be engaged by the time I enter the court guard squads so I need someone reliable" Her said stretching out his hand to her .

"Sure" she said blushing. "Here's your chance Tousei, don't blow it". Tousei looked down to see Saiki Bakemono pulsing, it was talking to her. Tousei nodded her head in response

"Saiki Bakemono is right if I can some how present myself to Byakuya and the Kuchiki elders in the near future I could be Byakuya's wife" she said excitedly in her head. Byakuya would be her husband someday. She was determined of that fact


	7. To many things at one time

When the last pedal Falls –The right one

_**When the last pedal falls –Too many things happening at one time**_

Plz review my story it know it hasn't been good all the way through but It's getting better plz be considerate this is my first story

230. 230 girls have presented themselves before Tousei and The Kuchiki council. 230 girls have been sent home crying. Tousei's judgment weighed the most so if she said no then that girl would be rejected. Tousei could take advantage of this and say no to every girl and surprised Byakuya at the last minute and Present herself to be his wife. But she decided to give each girl a fair chance._ Or not._

Girl number 231 had light red hair and scarlet colored eyes. Tousei's face was blank and showed no emotion

"Alright tell us your name and noble house" one of the elders spoke

"I'm Erza of the Tsutsuga house" She said in a confident voice

"Okay Tsutsuga Erza what makes you so sure you can be a wife of the Kuchiki house" Tousei spoke.

"Well I'm already a noble and um…" She had trouble with her reasoning. This irked Tousei how could she not know why she'd be a suitable wife to Byakuya, She bet she didn't even know him just like the other 230 girls she sent home packing.

"Um listen Erza I'm gonna be honest if you can't tell us why you'd be the best wife to Byakuya you can't be his wife, it's a no". The Kuchiki elders looked to Tousei she had been ruthless there was no doubt she was looking for no less than the best for Byakuya.

"Um alright ladies that's enough for today" The Elders ended the session. Byakuya had a puzzled face on.

"Wow Tousei you were harsh" He says looking to her.

"I was only looking for the Best Byakuya and none of those women were the best, you could do better" Tousei said smirking

"If you say so Tousei, I got to go I'm meeting someone someplace I'll see you later" he said running off.

"Oh okay goodbye Byakuya" Tousei said blushing.

"One day Byakuya I will be your wife" She said inwardly with a smile plastered on her face.

Tousei walked toward her house but heard foot steps behind her. She was ready to take evasive action if need be, the last thing she wanted was a Stalker.

"Tousei". Tousei found this voice familiar it was one of her classmates.

"Aneiro Nagai" Tousei was surprised to see this classmate of hers. He barely said anything to her during class. Aneiro was the asshole of the class that everybody but Tousei seemed to love. He never paid much attention to Tousei why the sudden interest. His red eyes gleamed and he had a sadistic smirk plastered across his features. Tousei's facial expression hardens.

"Hey Tousei I was just passing by and I happened to see you coming from Kuchiki's house anything going on between you two" he asked smoothly

"No, I'm just helping him choose a wife and even if there was something going on it'd be none of your business" Tousei spat. Aneiro's smirk widend.

"No need to get all defensive Tousei I was only wondering if you're available" He said in his suave seductive tone snaking around her

"Just what do you mean by available Aneiro?" Tousei questioned cocking an eye brow. Aneiro smirked even wider and snickered.

"I missed the joke" Tousei said with a pout and vicious look in her eye.

"I was only wondering Tousei if you'd like to spend a little quality time with me"

"No thanks" Tousei said walking around him and walking home.

"It's all good Tousei you'll go out with me one day" he said in that incredibly sexy tone

"I don't even know you!" Tousei roused.

She liked the nerve of this dude. He basically just ignored her in school and back in times of trouble he teased her, and now out of no where he asked her out. That was screwed up. Now Aneiro was an attractive noble to say the very least but he was also a jerk so, that made him loose all the points he had with Tousei.

Tousei stormed the rest of the way to her house just as she was about to open the door. A woman opened it, Tousei was not familiar with her but she could see she had a captain's uniform. She had given Tousei a reassuring smile then by passed her. Tousei entered her home to see her scared mother and her father comforting her. Her mother seemed as if she were having an anxiety attack she kept rocking back and forward repeating _my baby, MY BABY ._Her fatherhad his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her with her with such as _ calm down Kaede, She isn't dead she's just in a coma._ Tousei was confused

"What's going on?" Tousei questions. Her mother breaks into tears. Her father lowers his head.

"Tousei, Armi went on a mission and came back so badly hurt , that se was in a coma, she's okay for now, as for the future , it's unknown" he explained. Tousei's hand clasped over her mouth. Her sister could be in jeopardy of dying it was something Tousei didn't see coming.

Tousei ran to her room not sure _what the hell _was going on but it was terrifying.

"What's happening, and why is it happening so fast," She thought grabbing her head. Just this afternoon she was _helping _find a Byakuya wife and Telling Aneiro to fuck off, now she was holding her head in confusion of all these things happening to her at one time. _What the hell?_

Gotta end it here plz review and if you have something to criticize plz be gentle with your comment


End file.
